The present invention relates generally to a mounting bracket and, more particularly, to a wall mounted bracket for an outdoor appliance such as an outdoor component of a heating and/or cooling system. The bracket herein may advantageously be used in connection with a heating and/or cooling system such as the outdoor condensing unit of a split system, especially a compact or so-called mini split system, and will be described primarily by way of reference thereto. It will be recognized, however, that the present mounting system may be used for all manner of equipment including air conditioning condensers/compressors, electrical transformers, and so forth.
Mini split air handling systems such as air conditioners or heat pumps locate the compressor and condenser outside the house or other structure to be heated or cooled. Such systems eliminate the need for extensive duct work in the structure by using thin copper tubing to pump a refrigerant to wall mounted blowers inside the structure (ductless) or to compact duct units that allow the evaporator to be hidden while requiring minimal ductwork.
Commonly, the outdoor condensing units are set on a pad outside the structure, such as a poured concrete slab or a prefabricated pad. In addition to requiring significant site preparation, the use of slabs are commonly very low to the ground, e.g., a few inches above grade, making their use impractical in areas receiving significant snowfall or having a high water table. Units set on a slab or pad are also susceptible to weed/plant growth around the unit, accumulation of leaves, damage from mowers or weed trimmers, and so forth.
The present disclosure contemplates a new and improved mounting apparatus and method which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.